


Raspberries

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean tries to cheer Cas up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Misc. Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203301
Kudos: 23





	Raspberries

Cas hasn’t spoken in over an hour. It’s been a quiet day for them overall, and Dean wouldn’t normally be concerned, but he switched over to a Spanish telenovela over twenty minutes ago, and Cas has yet to make a remark about the ridiculousness of the plot, or the over the top acting.

Dean turns his head up from its place in Cas’ lap to look at the man above him. Taking note of the furrowed brow and fixed stare Cas has directed at the screen ahead of him, Dean returns to his original place, and leans slightly forward, placing parted lips to the bare skin of Cas’ thigh above his knee, and blows.

The vibration and noise combined must startle Cas out of his thoughts, the jump of his legs almost unseating Dean from his resting place. Dean turns again to look up at him, seeing Cas gazing fondly back at him. A small smile on his face now, instead of the concern and worry that was there before.


End file.
